Dreams
by Mommy2Jacob
Summary: Songfic! Based on Dreams by Kenny Chesney, Tate and Jibbs. What happens when Kate and Gibbs listen to country music and take its meaning to heart?


__

**_A/N: This just came to me while listening to the Kenny Chesney song, Dreams.I had to tweak the song a little to make it fit, so if you don't know the words, this aren't quite them! If you do know the words… well, you will be able to see where they where changed. Song lyrics and thoughts are in italics. One last thing, The lines are where the story jumps form Tate to Jibbs._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own NCIS or Dreams, although I wouldn't turn down a day with the cast, or Kenny! _**

_DREAMS_

_She says most men her age want_

_younger women._

_She thinks her self esteem's not_

_quite itself anymore._

_But she sees herself as more than_

_what the mirror shows,_

_Why that's so important, heaven_

_only knows._

_When the important part for her is,_

_Souls and hearts saying:_

_Dreams of sharing a life and a home_

_Of never ever being alone again_

_Not even diamonds, just a little gold_

_Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old_

She can't believe she got dumped again. Damn it, she is Special Agent Kate Todd. When she found out Tom was married, she almost lost it. This is something that should happen to Tony, not her. She can't find the right man. That picket fence dream her mom told her to have as a child is now just a distant memory. She gives her life to NCIS and all she has gotten out of it is a good friendship with her co-workers. Co-workers? She sees them more as family, especially Abby and Tony. Whoa, she thinks, _Tony? Where did that come from? Tony would never think of me that way… He likes blonds, and younger women.. _Suddenly, she gets an idea and gets in her car knowing that the mirror might show a sad face, but inside she has a happy heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He swears he won't divorce a third time_

_He swears the more he knows about love, the harder it is to find._

_His perfect picture of a white horse love_

_Is now dependent, dirty, and promises,_

_Someone kind and brave, _

_Someone not afraid of_

_Dreams: of never ever being alone again_

_Not even diamonds_

_Just a little gold_

_Someone there to hold his hand when he gets old_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sits in his basement beneath a boat thinking over his past relationships. He can't believe how many times he has been married and divorced. Some nights he can't understand what has happened. Why did they all end, and so quickly. Then he remembers, he was in love with two memories. First of Shannon and Kelly. He remembers ex-wife numbers 1 & 2 trying to compete and losing badly. On the night when ex-wife #2 hit him with a baseball bat he had been looking through and old scrapbook with their pictures in it. The other fiancé, (who thankfully he never married) left him when she found about Jenny. Oh, Jenny… He thinks about their missions together constantly. He knows that every time she sees him with someone else her blood boils. So does his when the shoe is on the other foot. Maybe, he decides its time to do something about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pulls up in front of a lovely red brick apartment building. As she gets out of her car she smiles at the red '66 Mustang in the spot next to her. Good, she thinks, that means Tony is home. I just hope he's alone. As she gets closer to his door, she hears a movie playing loudly from inside. With a laugh she thinks, he is watching a chick flick. Then her mind thinks what if that means he's not alone? She decides the risk is worth it and knocks on the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs looks up at the window with the purple silk curtains. He knows that behind them is a strong, stubborn woman that he is still in love with after all these years. He slowly makes his way to the stairs and helps an elderly man from the door, here is his chance! He slides in and hits her floor on the elevator panel. Soon he is standing outsider her door thinking about what to say. He hears a soft jazz playing inside and cant help but smile. That always was her favorite music. Just as he raises his fist to knock, the door opens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, um, is Tony home?" Damn. She knew it. Tony, alone on a Friday night? Please Kate, maybe you aren't such a special agent after all…

"Um, sure, can I tell him who you are?" The blonde at the door gives Kate a once over and she feels chills on her spine.

"My name is Kate, I work with Tony."

"Well, then come in, he's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute. My name is Sasha. Tony is my cousin and I am in town for an internship interview, so he is letting me crash on his couch."

Kate can't help but breath a sigh of relief. She didn't think Tony would go for someone this young. "So internship, huh? Where did you apply?"

"My interview tomorrow is with the FBI, but I am really hoping to get the job with the Secret Service. I don't really want to work with the real winners of the FBI, according to Tony; all they do is steal credit for stuff NCIS solved. I suppose if I can't get on at Secret Service, Ill put my application in at NCIS."

"Hey, Sasha, who are you talking to?" Tony started to walk around the corner and spotted Kate sitting on the couch. "Kate? Do we have a case? What are you doing here?"

"Um." Come on Kate, speak, open your mouth. "can we talk, Tony, just the two of us?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my! Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to startle you Jen, I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure. I was just going to get some dinner."

"Let me buy. What were you in the mood for?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, your favorite is junk food, but I am feeling pasta. Is Italian okay?"

"Sure, lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kate, what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Us, Tony, I want to be more then co-workers. I want to be together. I know that might sound like we are in high school or whatever, but its true. I want to be with you."

"Wow, Kate, I don't know what to say. Do you have any idea how long I have liked you? Since the minute I stepped onto Air Force One I have been in love with you. I totally want to be with you."

A huge smile crept onto Kates face as she threw her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him.

"So, does this mean you will put in a good word for Sasha at her interview tomorrow?"

"More then one!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Gibbs, what brings you to see me in the middle of the night?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk."  
"So you did, but you never came up with a topic."  
"Fine the topic is us. Where did we go wrong Jen?"

"I think right around the time you told me you were still in love with your wife and left me in Paris like a fool."

"I know I handled that wrong and I am sorry, but I would like to give us another try."  
"Answer me one question before I remark on what you just stated. The red headed woman that comes into the office in the silver Mercedes, who is she? Because I can tell you right now if you are seeing her, then this conversation is over."

Gibbs smiles, "You know, the whole team has been dieing for me to tell them who she is for years. The mysterious redhead as Tony refers to her, is my sister. She lives just outside D.C. and we get together as much as we can. She cooks and cleans the house for me when I am too busy with cases to take care of it the way I should and I repay her by taking her out and letting her drive me around. There is no one special in my life right now, hasn't been for a long time."

"Sister, huh? I didn't know you had a sister. She isn't listed in your service record."

"That's because I didn't know about her until my mothers funeral. My mother gave birth to her 10 years before me. She was put up for adoption and never spoken of again. When mom got sick, she sought Janet out and got to know her. She is only my half sister and I never got around to changing my service file. So are you going to remark on what I said or not?"

"I will make you a deal, Jethro. I will be willing to give you another shot as long as we take things slow and never act like we are together in the office."

"Sounds like a plan. Want some dessert?"


End file.
